Meetings Bring Out The Worst
by Silent Rush
Summary: Buffy finally thinks she can relax. A twisted tale of one slayers dark side over time.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note:  Hope this story works, if not, tell me.

Julie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy Summers, protector of all things pure and good, known as the slayer, let out aPRIVATE 

 sigh of relief.  For the first time in almost a year, she felt at peace.  Buffy had just boarded the Pacific Wave, a huge cruise ship.  Which would sail around the Caribbean Islands for three long, relaxing, demon free months.  It made Buffy sigh once again with relief as she thought of a summer with no responsibilities, no patrol, no bills, and best of all, no Sunnydale!  What made it even better was that Buffy knew Dawn was safe with their dad in Spain.  Willow was safe in England with Giles, Xander and Anya were back together and holding down the fort in Sunnydale with Faith.  Another thing, Faith was released from prison, they were on good terms, and Faith was the resident slayer.  As Buffy entered her suite, followed by a cute bellhop who brought her bags with him, she was amazed by how great the suite was.

It had one master bedroom, adorned by dark-red fabrics, and accessories.  From the bedroom, Buffy entered the huge bathroom that had a Jacuzzi, standup shower, vanity table, sink and large mirror.  Back in the main area, there was a spacious living area, with plush couches, and chaise lounges.  Off the main room, a pair of French doors led to a large verandah balcony.  There was a small office, off the main room, as well as a small kitchen for if Buffy wanted to make food for herself.  But of course, why would she want to do that when she could order room service.

As Buffy finished unpacking, she changed into a small black bikini with a small-jeweled flower on one side of the top.  Buffy then wrapped a pink-flowered wrap around her waist, put on a pair of sunglasses and headed out to explore her new home for the next three months.

"Miss!  Miss!"  Buffy turned around to see one of the captains coming towards her.

"Yes?"

"Are you Buffy Summers?"

"Yes, why?"

"My name is George O'Malley, a captain on this ship."  He held out his hand to Buffy who took it, and George then shook her hand.  "Mr. Giles, your friend is also a friend of mine.  If there is anything you need while on this ship, please, I am here to help!"

"Thank you."  George said goodbye and hurried off to attend to his duties.  Buffy continued on to the main deck.  But stopped abruptly when she saw a sight that almost made her faint.


	2. Two

"Angel?"

Hearing his name, the vampire with a soul turned.  Angel almost dropped the glass of wine that he was holding, when he saw who had said his name.  "Buffy?"  But before he could say anything else, she turned on her heel and walked away in the other direction.  Angel placed his glass down and hurried to catch up with the petite figure.  He finally caught up with her as she was boarding the elevator.  Just as the doors were closing, Angel thrust his hands in between the doors and jumped in, falling to the floor as the doors closed.  When he looked up, his eyes came upon Buffy's pretty face, marred by confusion and a bit of horror.  Angel smiled a wry grin.  "Hey Buffy!  How's your summer going?"

"Oh, I can not deal with this right now!"  Buffy started pacing back and forth in the small space of the elevator, breathing rapidly and heavily.

Quickly realizing that she was hyperventilating, Angel jumped up, pushed the emergency stop button and went to help her, but Buffy just pushed him away.  "Don't, I'm fine!"  Buffy's breathing returned to normal, but she wouldn't look at Angel."  What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!"  Said Angel.  He was leaning on one side of the elevator, Buffy the opposite.

"Yeah, because a 21 year old, young woman on a summer cruise is so suspicious!"  Buffy's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"OK, but it's not everyday the slayer leaves her town to spend a summer away from friends, family and demons."

"Why do you even care?  I don't have to justify myself to you!"

"Yeah, but then I don't have to either."  Buffy sighed, and Angel noticed she looked very tired.

"Okay, but I am not telling you here!"  Buffy reached over and pushed the emergency stop button, then as the elevator came to her floor, pulled Angel out and down the hall.  When they came to her room, she opened the door and went in, leaving Angel outside.

"Uh, Buffy!"  As Angel called to her, Buffy turned around and looked annoyed.

"Uhg, come in Angel!"  Buffy then went into her kitchen and got a bottle of water, and came back out into the main room, finding Angel examining her suite.

"It's nice!"

"I know!  So I don't have any blood, but I wasn't expecting any vampires, especially on a Caribbean cruise!"

"Yeah, you're probably wondering why, or how, I was out in the sunlight..."

"No!"  Buffy sat down on one of the lounges.

"Oh!"  Angel began to sit down on one of the couches, but jumped back up when he realized what she had said. "What?"

"Sit down!  Wasn't I the one who sent you the gem of Amara?  And I figured that when you said you had destroyed it, you were lying."

"Oh, yeah!" 

"So are Cordy and Wes here too?"

"Yes!"

"Figures.  I try and get just a little bit of peace and quiet after being through Hell and back, but..."

"What?"

"Spaz much?"

"Buffy what happened in Sunnydale?"

"God, you know what I hate?  I'll tell you!  Being brought back from heaven to hell by friends who thought they were saving you.  Having to fuck a vampire just to feel, losing a very close friend, and almost losing another one to dark evil magic and surviving yet another apocalypse, when all I want to do is get away from my life."

"Buffy...I..."

"You know what Angel, don't!  Just leave!  Go and find your friends, have a great three months.  Just stay the hell away from me!"  Buffy got up, went into the bedroom, slammed the door and left Angel to escort himself out.


	3. Three

"Angel?  Is that you?"  Called Cordy from her, Wes, and Angel's suite.  She had been lying out on the balcony, tanning when she had heard the door open.  Cordy walked into the kitchen to find Angel pouring himself a glass of blood.  "Hey, you've been gone pretty long."

Angel turned to face Cordy, a sad look on his face.  "You'll never guess who I ran into today!"

"The pope?"  Asked Cordy, she smiled, then frowned at Angel's confused look.  "Okay, okay, who?"

"Buffy!"

"What?  What is she doing on this cruise?"

"She's relaxing, and that's the way it's going to stay."  Angel left the kitchen and went and sat down in the living room, Cordy followed.

"What does that mean?"

"That she will know nothing about why we're here, and we are going to steer clear of her for the next three months." 

"Three whole months on a cruise ship with Buffy, and we have to stay away from her!  Yeah that'll be easy."

                                                                      * * * *

Every passenger on the ship had two choices for dinner.  They could either order room service or dress up in formal wear and go to the ballroom for dinner to dine with the other passengers.  Buffy had chosen the latter.  She thought that since she was going to be spending three months with these people, she might as well mingle.  Buffy entered the ballroom, in a long white dress.  The dress itself, had spaghetti straps, and a flared out skirt that reached a little past her feet.  Buffy's hair was twisted up in a clip, with wisps of hair hanging down.

_Wow, this looks great!_  Thought Buffy.  _Despite Angel, maybe this will be a good summer._

"Buffy?  Is that you?"  At the sound of her name, Buffy turned to come face to face with her old watcher, Wesley Whyndym Price.

"Wesley?"  Contrary to what she had said to Angel, Buffy was very glad for some reason to see Wes, and gave him a large hug.  After a few seconds, he hugged her back, then smiled at her as they broke apart.  "You look great!"  Buffy gave Wes a once over.  He wore a black tux with a black tie, he looked very handsome.

"I must say, after the surprise of seeing you here goes away, I must say you look quite good as well!"  At his comment, Buffy laughed and blushed.

"Thanks.  So do you have a dinner partner?"

"Ah, no!  Do you?"

"No, I just thought you might have brought Cordy or Angel with you!"

Wes sighed.  "I guess you have already run into them, Angel at least?"

"Yup!"

"So, do you want to talk about it?"  Asked Wes, giving Buffy a warm smile.

"No, it's okay."  But Wes just kept smiling warmly at her.  "You know you really remind me of Giles?"

"I hope that's a compliment?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Does this mean you'll tell me what happened?"

"Uhn, okay.  But will you be my dinner partner?"

"Of course!"  Wes offered his arm to Buffy, who smiled and took it as Wes led her over to a table.

                                                                  * * * *

As Wes entered his hotel suite that he shared with Cordy and Angel, he sighed.  All during dinner and during a walk on the deck, a tired Buffy had told him all about what had happened through the past year in Sunnydale.  And after hearing about it from Buffy, who had gone through it first-hand, Wes was devastated about what had happened.  He was even more devastated about what Buffy had gone through and was going through.

"Wesley?"  Cordy came out into the main room from her own bedroom.

"Hello, Cordelia!"

"How was dinner with the others?"  Cordy smiled with sarcasm.

"Enlightening!  Where's Angel?"

"Out on the balcony brooding.  Why?"

"Come on, we've got to talk."  Cordelia followed Wesley out onto the balcony and sat down on one of the beach chairs, across from Angel.  Who was standing against the rail, Cordy took the other chair. 

"Hey Wes.  How was dinner?"  But Wes didn't waste time with saying hello to Angel, he just dropped the bomb.

"Buffy didn't tell you the whole story about what happened in Sunnydale, did she?"

"No, just skimmed the surface, why?"

Wesley sighed, retelling it would make him feel even worse then he did now.


	4. Four

"Yes, Dawn, I am having a fun time!  So what if it is the second day?  I should go!  Yes, so I can enjoy my oh so fun day!  Bye, say hi to Dad and Anna for me okay?  Bye!"  Buffy put down her phone and left her room, to head out for lunch.

Just as Buffy sat down on one of the beach chairs adorning the upper deck, she once again heard her name and looked up.

"Buffy!  Ms.  Summers."

"Oh!  Hello, Captain O'Malley."  Buffy stood up as the captain approached her, beside him was a very handsome boy, maybe 24 or 25.

"How is your trip going so far?"

"Wonderful!"

"Excellent, now this is Myles O'Malley my son.  Myles, this is the friend of Rupert, Buffy Summers."

"Pleased to meet you, Buffy Summers!"  Myles took Buffy's hand and kissed it, but never broke eye contact.

"Uh, you as well, Myles O'Malley."

"Excellent, now that you two are well aquatinted, I can leave and let you spend one glorious day together.

"Wha...?"  Buffy was surprised, but before she could ask Cap. O'Malley what he meant, he was gone.  Leaving Buffy and Myles alone.

"Sorry about him.  Just he thinks that if you don't have a good time, you might tell

 Rupert.  And supposedly, my father has a very high rep with Rupert Giles."

"Oh!"  Buffy smiled.

"You know, if you don't want to..."

"No, no!  It's fine!  I mean I wouldn't mind some company.  I'm kind of alone on the ship, so..."  Myles and Buffy started walking.

"A beautiful young woman like you, alone?"

"Yeah, my friends thought I should have some time to myself.  The last year was pretty hectic for us, me!"

"Yeah me too!"

"Really?"

"No, I'm just trying to make you like me!"  He smiled at Buffy.  "Is it working?"

"Um, sort of.  But you don't have to try, you're already in my good books!"  Buffy started to blush as soon as she said this.

"Really?"  Myles grinned.

                                                                   * * * *

"So, what's the plan?"  Asked Cordy as she, Wes and Angel leaned against the bar out on the main deck.

"To find Buffy and fill her in on the situation!"  Said Wes, sipping a pina colada.

"I don't know guys, yesterday she wanted us to leave her alone."  Angel shifted as a couple came up to the bar.

"She said she wanted you, to leave her alone!  And plus she was okay with Wes last night!"  Cordy rolled her eyes at Angel.

"To late anyway!"  Angel and Cordy looked up to where Wesley was looking. "There she is, come on!"

"Wait!"  Cordy thrust her hands out in front of Wes and Angel, stopping them.  "Who's that she's with?"  All three silently tried to guess who the tall, brunette, muscle bound, guy beside Buffy was.

                                                              * * * *

"So you like comedies, gummy bears, surfing and football!"

"Yup!"  Myles grinned.

"Oh and all kinds of music, right?" 

"Bingo!"  Buffy smiled.  "So do you know who those three people by the bar are?"  Buffy's smile faded to a confused frown, as she turned to look in the direction of the bar.  "Cause they've been staring at us for the last twenty minutes."

"Oh my god!"

"Anyone you know?"

"Yeah..."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, I know them!"  Buffy sighed, then grabbed Myles's hand.  "Let's save them the misery and go introduce you."  Buffy pulled Myles over to the bar where Angel, Cordelia and Wesley were standing.

"Hey Guys!"  Buffy let go of Myles's hand and put on a brave face.  The three were taken aback as they realized Buffy was right in front of them.

"Buffy?"

"Buffy!"

"Buffy."

"That would be my name.  So, this is Myles."  Buffy gestured to the hunk by her side.  "He is the Captain's son, who is a very good friend of Giles's."

"Myles O'Malley?"  Asked a surprised Wes.  Myles grinned and shook Wes's out stretched hand.

"Wesley Whyndym Price.  It's great to see you again, it's been a while!" 

"That it has!  Last time I saw you, you barely reached my waist."

"I was a shrimp when I was little, wasn't I!"

"You certainly can't tell now, can you?"  Asked Cordy.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've had the pleasure?"  Myles reached out and kissed Cordy's hand.

"Cordelia Chase, 22, available."

"Cordy!"  Buffy's shock came out more obvious then she would have liked.

"What?  Can't a girl make herself known?"

Angel, who had been quiet up till now, grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her away from the group!  "This guy isn't who you think he is!"  Angel leaned in toward Buffy as he said this, keeping his voice low and his grip on her arm tight.

Buffy wrenched her arm out of Angel's grasp.  "What the hell do you mean?"

"I can feel a weird energy from him."

"And from that you're telling me he's evil?"

"Well..."  Angel hesitated.

Buffy rolled her eyes, it was obvious she was beyond pissed off.  "God Angel, you're pathetic."  Buffy stalked off and back to Myles, who was talking to Wes and Cordy.

                                                                * * * *

So, Cordy's nice!"  Myles and Buffy had just left the others and were heading to the dinning deck for lunch.

"Yeah, she's changed from high school."

"Something wrong?"

"No!  Yes!  It's Angel."  Buffy sighed.

"Did he say something?"  Myles and Buffy sat down at a table and waited for a waiter.

"Yes, it was...uh...something about you!"  Buffy looked sheepishly at Myles, who only smiled.

"Anything I want to hear?"

"Uh...I don't think..."  Myles interrupted Buffy, placing his hand on hers.

"Don't think, just say it!"

"Okay,"  Buffy sucked in a breath.  "here goes.  Angel, he had a bad feeling about you.  It's kinda a scary sense of his.  Angel said you aren't who I think you are."  Buffy laughed.  "How absurd is that?"

Myles took a drink of water, he put the glass down then looked up at Buffy.  Myles kept his eyes level with Buffy, never breaking eye contact.  "It's not, and he's right!"  Myles then laughed as Buffy's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Well, I am the son of the captain of the boat.  Everything I told you about me is true.  I am from Ireland, I am 25 and I do like surfing.  But there's also something else, as well as something I know about you."

"Like what?"  Myles got up and offered his hand to Buffy. 

"Maybe this isn't the place to be talking about this!"  Buffy took his hand and together they headed out to the deck.


	5. Five

"So who are you?"  Buffy and Myles were walking down the main deck together.

"I, am part of the Irish Samurai dynasty.  My father is one, as well as a watcher.  Every man in my family has been one since the beginning of time.  We fight evil in its many forms.  Demons, vampires, humans."

"Wow!"

"No, I think I should say wow about you.  I mean, _the _slayer!  That is pretty awesome."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I mean, since my dad is a watcher.  That's why he came up to you the other day.  He and Giles are friends, brothers-in-law actually.

"But Giles isn't a samurai, and he's not Irish, he's English."

"Family by marriage.  My mother."

"Wow!  Wait so you and you're father know I'm a slayer?  Is that the reason, you're hanging out with me?"  Myles laughed at Buffy's face.

"No.  I mean, I know you're the slayer.  But I was the one who asked to be introduced to you.  My dad just wanted me to skulk behind the scenes and kind of guard you."

"Oh!"  Buffy smiled.  "But I'm not _the_ slayer.  There's another, Faith, back in Sunnydale." 

"Oh, I know!  But according to the council, my dad, any other humans and any demon I've heard talk about you, you are _the_ slayer!"  Buffy's face brightened.

"Really?"  Myles laughed.

"Yeah, really!"

"You know what this means?"  Buffy stopped and grabbed Myles's shoulders.

"You're in the running for slayer of the century?"

"No!"  Buffy's smile faded.  "Dracula was right!"  When he heard this, Myles's face fell.

"What?  What do you mean?"

"Well Dracula, came to Sunnydale a few years ago, and he kind of said something."

"Like what?"

"Well, like there was more power in me then I knew.  That I was filled with darkness, and he could show me, teach me."

"No, Buffy.  Dracula was only telling you lies.  He only wanted to change you for his own pleasure."  Buffy looked up at Myles, her face filled with pain.

"Because, as a vampire, I would be more powerful, evil and invincible then ever before.  I'm sorry Myles, I just need to alone right now."  With that, Buffy let go of his hands and walked away from Myles.

"Buffy..."  But she was gone.

                                                               * * * *

Angel heard knocking at the door.  *It can't be Cordy or Wes, they took their keys!*   Angel opened the door and was surprised to see Buffy's friend Myles, standing outside.

"Hi!"  Myles's face was blank, his form looming.

"Hello."  Angel had no idea why this boy would be here.  All he knew for sure, was that he felt an intense jealousy rise up in him.  "Come in."

"Thanks."  Myles walked into the living room, Angel followed him.  "I kinda got the impression from meeting you, that you and Buffy are close."

"You could say that."  Angel stared at Myles, trying to figure out what was so strange about him.

"I know who you are, and I know who she is."

"What?"

"You are Angelus, scourge of Europe.  She's the vampire slayer."

"You got me there."

"I just don't know what the connection between you two is."

"Your point being?"

"Care to share?"

"Not really, but I am sensing you aren't going to leave unless I do!"  Angel sat on the edge of one of the chairs.  Myles stayed standing, his face eerily blank.  "It started back in 1996, when I was a...wreck on New York.

"I fed on rats, stayed hidden in alleys.  I ran from demons and humans alike.  One demon in particular wouldn't give up, Whistler.  I'm sure you've heard of him if you've heard of Buffy and me?"

"I've...bumped into him a couple of times."

"Whistler showed me her, on the day she was called.  On the front steps of her high school, I saw her friends, Merrick her first watcher, her heart.  He said that I had a choice, I could stay where I was or, I could go to Sunnydale and help her, Buffy.  Obviously, I choose the latter."

"Obviously."

"When I met her, I mean came face to face, I was amazed.  She seemed so confident, strong, graceful, especially since she was so small."

"The tiniest of the slayers yet."

"Yeah.  It started out, I was cryptic warning guy, and then one night, I happened to be in the right place at the right time.  Buffy gave me shelter, and the next night, she discovered I was a vampire."

"How?"

"What?"

"How did she find out?"

"We kissed, but it brought out the demon in me.  The passion in it.  We tried not seeing each other, but that didn't work.  Eventually we stopped denying the truth.  We loved each other.  As Giles put it, it was rather poetic, a vampire and slayer in love."

"Demons, they used you to get to her.  Being together caused problems."

"Something like that.  On Buffy's 16th birthday, we slept together, but it destroyed us.  My curse, one moment of true happiness would take my soul away."

"Buffy's the trigger?"

"Yes.  As Angelus, I tortured her.  Not physically, but emotionally, her and her friends.  I killed the only woman her watcher ever loved.  Finally Willow was able to give me my soul back, but it was too late.  I had opened the vortex of Acathla, but Buffy knew what she had to do.  Moments after I got my soul back, Buffy plunged a sword into me and sent me to hell."

"Why'd she do it?"

"It was a choice between me or the world.  Buffy chose the world, because she loved me more than humanly possible.

"I spent two hundred years in hell, the earth's equivalent of two months.  During that summer, Buffy ran away to L.A., but she came back, to deal with her future and her past.  Just when she finally gave me up, I was sent back.  No one knows why, but the main idea is that my job wasn't done."

"Did she accept that?"

"What do you think?  No, I did my best not to accept it with her.  We tried to be together, but it couldn't work.  Finally after a lot of prodding from the enemy, Giles, her mother and my own mind, I broke it off.  I told her I was doing what was best for her, but she hated me for it.  We tried to stay away from each other, while we fought our last demon, but I was injured.  The only way to save me was a slayer's blood.  She tried Faith, but only ended up putting her in a coma.  Buffy made  me drink her, but that was the last of out love.

"We will always love each other, but we can't, not the way we want to."

"So..."

"So...?"

"What now?"

"Nothing.  Buffy and I are over, we can never be together."

"Unless the curse becomes permanent."

"The fates will never let that happen."

"Miracles can happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing.  Look the reason I came here was to find out if you could help Buffy."

"What do you mean?"  Angel stood up, he started to get worried.

"When we were talking early, I..."  Before Myles could finish, Angel rushed him, pushing him against the wall.

"What did you say?"  But Myles pushed Angel off as if he were nothing.

"I only said that she was _the _slayer."

"What?"

"You should know, with all the demons you beat up and kill.  Buffy is _the _slayer.  There has been no other like her, before, or will be after her.  She is the strongest and longest-lived slayer.  She fights with her heart and mind, not just with her strength."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"How about the fact that know one understands her."  Angel's head snapped up, a hurt look on his face.

"That's not true."  Myles rolled his eyes, and turned around as he laughed.

"Right,  you know her so well.  That's why you're always doing what's best for her?"

"Well...I..."  Angel was unsure of what to say, but then stood up eye to eye to Myles.  "You think you know her?"

"Yeah, I do."  Now it was Angel's turn to laugh.  "You've known her what less then 10 hours and you're her soulmate now?"

"No...at least not yet."  Myles's face stayed grim.  "I know her, because I am the same as her."

"What's that supposed to mean?  Are you a slayer?"

"I am an Irish Samurai, part of the long O'Malley dynasty, the only living Irish warriors."  Angel, a little shocked at first, calmed himself down before he responded.

"all right, you have credentials.  But if you know my history so well, you would know that you aren't the only living Irish warrior."

"Technicalities my friend, you are a champion."

"Higher then a warrior.  And wait, Buffy is also a champion."

"Not quite.  A champion is of higher honor then a warrior, yes.  But Buffy is a warrior, not a champion."

"How do you figure that?"

"The powers-that-be _named_ you their champion, they didn't _also_ pick Buffy.  There is a difference between a champion and a warrior.  A champion is a chosen fighter for a specific purpose..."

"Have you ever heard of a slayer?"

"A warrior is a fighter who was already a fighter.  They are never picked.  It is preordained for them, for their destiny.  NO one can alter a warrior's destiny, not even the strongest evil or good.  Every single thing that happens in a warrior's life happens for a reason.  An example would be that you left Buffy for a reason, you not leaving would never have happened, it never existed."  Myles stared at Angel who stared back at him.  Neither moved until Myles turned and left, leaving Angel to think about what had just happened.


	6. Six

"You know if you hit that bag any harder, it's going to need a transfusion."  Buffy, startled, stopped hitting the heavy bag like a manic and turned around.  For the past two hours, she had been taking her frustrations out in the ship's gym, and it hadn't been helping.

"Captain O'Malley, sorry, got caught up in the rush."  Buffy put on a brave smile and sat down, still looking at him.

"I'm sure.  Just like I'm sure My son has filled you in on our little family situation."

"Yeah, I mean yes.  You know it's an honor to meet you, an Irish samurai and all."  Captain O'Malley smiled at Buffy and sat across from her.

"I should be the one saying that about you.  You are quite the young woman."  Buffy blushed.

"Thank you, but right now, I don't think I am feeling too myselfish."

"Really?  Would you like to tell me about it?"

"Uh..."  Buffy hesitated but then smiled.  "Sure.  But not here."

"A walk on the deck?"  Captain O'Malley got up and gestured to the door.  Buffy followed him and they walked about while Buffy explained about the past seven and a half years.

                                                                    * * * *

"So that's it!  The story of me."  Buffy looked over at Captain O'Malley, who leaned on the edge of the rail, next to her.  They had finished their walk and Buffy's story looking out over the water as the boat glided away from the sunset.

"I think..."  Captain O'Malley, turning towards Buffy, gripped her shoulders, and looked into her eyes.  "For a young woman your age, you have to much on your shoulders."

"Well, slayage kinda cripples like that."  Buffy tried to avoid his eyes but George made her look at him.

"No.  You don't have to let it.  Buffy I have come in contact with far too many slayers over the path of my life."  Shocked, Buffy's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"From the ages 14 to 49, I have met a total of 50 slayers."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, and all of them have died far to soon."  George took his hands off Buffy's shoulders and sat down on the deck, Buffy followed him.  "I loved one.  Don't misunderstand me, I love Myles's mother with all my heart.  But a long time ago, my heart belonged to Helena, a young woman, a slayer.  I was 19, she 17.  Oh, Buffy, I loved her so, and she loved me.  Against warnings of both our family's--for our safety--we were to be wed.  On the eve before our wedding day, she was doing a regular patrol, I was to go with her, but I was detained by some work at my father's business.  Out of nowhere, she was attacked, over 90 vampires.  She fought, but finally they tore her apart.  I came along just in time to see her throat torn out and the last of her light in her eyes go out."

"Oh, I am so sorry.  Does Myles know?"

"Yes, I told him because..."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't stand his heart to broken like mine was."  As he said this, George looked straight at Buffy.  For a second Buffy didn't know why, but then she realized what he meant.

"But we just met..."

"Buffy, you are a legend, when Giles first told us about you, Myles was 20 and captivated.  He found your...disregard for authority and the rules fascinating.  He would call Giles up and get weekly even daily reports."

"Wow."

"He's really been interested in you, you're kinda like his hero."

"Wow."  George laughed now.

"I can tell he likes you."  But suddenly his face turned grim.  "I hope you might like him, but I just don't want his heart to break.  God forbid anything might happen to you, I would hate it if it did, but..."

"Captain O'Malley, I'll admit I do...like...Myles, but I don't know if now is the time for anything to happen.  I mean what with Spike and..."

"I understand..."

"No, I mean I don't plan on anything happening to me, but I'm just not ready for a relationship."

"I do understand, Buffy.  Just be careful whatever you do."

"Thank you."

                                                                * * * *

 "Are we ever going to tell Buffy why we're here?"  Cordelia sat in the suite's living room, doing her nails.  Angel sat in the office, and leaned out to yell no.  "Why not, she deserves to know."

"I agree with Cordelia."  Wesley came out of the bedroom he was sharing with Angel.

"Thank you.  See Angel, we win, you lose."   Angel came out of the office, leaning against the doorframe, staring at his friends.

"We weren't going to tell her before, why now?"

"Because we are going to be spending three months on the ship with her and so will he."

"We can hide him."

"She's the slayer Angel, not to mention, Buffy."  Cordelia rolled her eyes at the vampire.

"Fine, I'll tell her tonight."  Angel picked up his jacket and headed towards the door.  Wesley and Cordy followed him, Wesley had a worried look on his face.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to go alone?"

"For the very reason you are insinuating that I shouldn't go alone, I should go alone."  With that Angel walked out the door, with Cordy and Wes exchanging a look as he closed the door.


	7. Seven

After Buffy had said goodbye to Captain O'Malley, she had gone back to her rooms.  Instead of joining the rest of the ship for dinner, Buffy put on her blue plaid pj bottoms and a black tank top, and had settled down to watch an old movie on the TV.  At about 8 o'clock and half way through the movie, Buffy heard a knock on her door.  Turning off the TV, she went to the door and was surprised to find Myles standing outside.

"Hey."  His voice was low, like he just woke up.

"Hey."  Buffy moved aside as Myles entered.  They both moved into the living room, but Buffy stood behind the couch.

"How are you doing?"

"Not bad, better then I was before."

"Still kinda weirded out about the power thing?"  Myles looked at Buffy and smiled.

"A little.  Talking to your dad helped."  Myles's smile disappeared.

"What?"

"Didn't he tell you, we talked for almost 4 hours."

"He didn't tell you anything, did he?"  Now it was Buffy's turn to smile.

"Well just a little, I mean maybe...about your little fascination."  Buffy laughed as Myles's face dropped.

"For all I know, you could have pictures of me all over your room..."  Buffy shrieked as Myles's launched himself at her.

"Oh, I am gonna get you for that one."  Myles chased Buffy around the room, until she dashed out into the hall and he trapped her against the opposite wall.  

For several seconds they just stared at each other, Myles moving his face closer and closer.  By the time they kissed, both were breathing heavily.  Wrapped up in each other, they both didn't see Angel turn the corner and see them kissing.  

As Angel turned the corner into the Buffy's hallway, he saw something that made his heartbreak.  Buffy and Myles were kissing outside Buffy's room, and from the looks of it, they were both enjoying it.  Before he did anything rash, Angel turned on his heel and walked out on the deck.

As Buffy and Myles finally broke apart, Buffy whispered.  "Wow!"  He smiled at her.

"Yeah.  Why don't we go and talk inside?"

"Wow!"  Myles laughed as he steered Buffy inside.

"You know Myles, I think I may be a hypocrite."  Buffy sat down on one of the lounges, Myles across from her.

"Why?"

"When I was talking to your dad earlier, I said that I wouldn't let anything in between us."

"Why?"

"Because he told me about him loving a slayer, then his heart breaking, and how he didn't want your heart to break..."

"Buffy, stop!  Look, when I was talking to Angel earlier..."

"You were talking to Angel?"

"Yes. But we were talking about the fact that he is a champion, and you and I are warriors."

"What?"

"He kept saying you're a champion, but you aren't you're a warrior."

"Not scoring points here."

"No, let me explain.  A champion is someone who is chosen for a  specific purpose."

"As is a slayer."

"No, a champion is named.  A warrior is someone who is already a fighter.  No one, not evil or good can alter their destiny.  They are very special, every single thing that happens in that person's life happens for a reason, it is preordained."

"Oh!"

"What I mean is that whether you want this relationship to happen or not, it will."

"Is that a threat?"  Myles moved over beside Buffy.

"No.  Look, just give me a chance, take a risk!  Please?"

"Ok, but you know, I control my own destiny!"  Laughing Myles leaned over and kissed Buffy.

"Right Miss Know-it-all."

                                                                     * * * *  

"Angel?"  After hearing an unfamiliar voice call his name, Angel turned his head from where he was leaning against the railing at the back of the boat.  It was nearly 11pm, and after seeing Myles and Buffy, together.  Angel didn't really feel like talking to anyone, but out of pure reaction, he turned.  A middle aged man, probably 47, 48, around Giles's age.  He was dressed in captain's dress and had a authority vibe about him.

"Hello.  Sorry, don't think I know you."

"No, sorry.  I am Captain George O'Malley."  He held out his hand to Angel, who shook it.

"Myles O'Malley's father?"

"The one and only.  So what might a person like yourself be doing out so late?  Besides the obvious, of course."

"Ah, I would be brooding.  I can do it now without even thinking about it."

"Anything in particular bothering you?  I seem to be quite the listener and advice giver these days."

"Uh, why not.  I was going to talk to Buffy and happened to see something that I really don't like seeing."

"Buffy took a chance on Myles?"

"Yes."

"And this bugs you?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Well, our history..."

"Which is in the past."

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, you and Buffy is past.  You can't keep her from being with other men because of your own pain."

"I know.  You are really good, you know that?"

"Yeah.  Look, Angel.  Considering what you were going to tell Buffy..."

"What?  How do you know about that?"

"Giles is my brother in law, my wife a watcher and I have many contacts around the world myself.  I know Spike is on one of the islands we are passing and that you are planning on picking him up and taking him back to LA with you."

"You are good."

"Buffy came here to relax, to get away from Sunnydale and the things that go along with it. Including Spike.  If you are going to tell her about Spike, at least let her have something to take up her attention and keep her happy."  George looked meaningfully at Angel who sighed.


	8. Eight

"Angel!"  Cordelia walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where her boss was standing.  "If it's not today, I will shoot you."

Angel looked innocently at his friend.  "What?"

"You know what!  Tell Buffy about Spike!  We reach LA harbor in two days."

"Cordy, we've hid Spike for over eleven weeks, I think we can hide him for two more days."

"NO!"

"Cordy, you have no say in this."

"Oh, don't even go there.  I am fully prepared to go and drag him into her cabin if I have to.  He would be more than happy to."

"What?"

"He loves her and hasn't seen her since the spring."

"Who?"  Both Angel and Cordy swung around to see Spike walk into the small kitchen.  Hair tousled, shirt undone and rubbing his eyes, like he had just woken up.

"What?"  Cordy looked questionably at Spike, while Angel just stared at his former enemy.  He couldn't get images of Spike and Buffy, together out of his head.

"Who loves who and hasn't seen her since spring?"

"Oh...well, uh...Buffy...and you."  As Cordy said this, Spike was suddenly very much awake.

"What?"

"We know about what happened between you and Buffy last year."

"Oh."  Spike's face fell and he got a glass of blood out of the fridge.  "What about it?"

"What do you mean, what about it?"  Angel started to heat up.  "You think it's just nothing that you and Buffy slept together and then you raped her!"

"Angel"  Cordy warned Angel.

Spike set his glass down, raised up to his height in front of Angel.  "Well mate, you'd better get your facts straight.  I didn't rape the girl, I tired to make her love me, something that considering who she is, I should have known was impossible.  That may be the one thing in my whole unlife I regret.  Now, get off my back, you poof.  What happened between Buffy and me stays between me and Buffy."

Cordy stepped in between Angel and Spike before the conversation got anymore heated.  "Hey, guys, stop!  Look, Angel get the ring and lets go for a walk.  Spike, stay here and calm down."  Cordy ushered Angel out of the room and out of the suite.

Feeling like if he stayed in the suite one more minute, he would burst, Spike sneaked out of the suite and down into the theatre room.

Spike looked around, people were sitting at the different screen around the room.  "Like a bloody boring reading around here." Spike muttered as he scanned the room.

"And you know so much about those right!"  Spike swung around to see Buffy standing arms crossed in front of him.  Spike was still stunned at her beauty.  The tiny blond was dressed in a small white jump suit, with a jeweled heart on her left pant leg just under the jacket.

"Buffy."

"Hi Spike."  Buffy surprised him again by coming up and giving him a hug.  When she backed away, she was smiling.  "How have you been?"

"What?  What are you doing here?"

"What?  Oh, sorry I'm on holiday."

"You've been on this cruise ship all summer?"

"Yep!"

"So, you know about Angel?"

"Yep!"

"Me?"

"Sort of!  I just happened to be coming down to watch the Meg Ryan marathon, when I saw you."

"After...after last spring...I didn't think..."

"Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you ever since you left."

"Really?"  Spike grinned.

Buffy smiled knowingly.  "Yeah, there are some things we need to talk about.  Why don't we go and have some lunch?"

"Sure."  Spike followed Buffy out of the theatre room, smiling like he used to.

After the waiter came and took their orders, Buffy and Spike looked at each other, before Buffy spoke.

"After you left, some things happened."

"What kind of things."  Spike sipped his wine while keeping his eyes on Buffy, whose face was now grim.

"That night, after you left, I went out and foiled the traraka's big plan.  Warren got away, but Andrew and Jonathan didn't.  They both turned themselves in.  The next morning, Xander and I were kind of making up..."

"You got in a fight?"

"He was really mad after he saw you and Anya together, then found out about me and you.  He came later to make up with me, but saw your coat on the banister.  He came upstairs, thinking you and I were back together, and found only me sitting in the bathroom.  He pieced it together.  Anyways, the next morning, we made up.  But just after we had, Warren came with a gun.  He shot me and some wild shots.  Xander was able to call an ambulance, and Willow came later and saved me.  But..."  Buffy's voice trailed off here, as tears formed in her eyes.

"What?"  Spike was starting to get worried.

"One of the wild shots, Tara and Willow had just gotten back together, and one of the shots, it went through the bedroom window and shot...shot..."

"Willow?"  Spike's unbeating heart, broke for red.

"No, Tara."  As Buffy looked up at Spike, his heart broke again.  He had always liked the shy witch.  "It tore Will apart, she drank up every bit of dark magic she could.  She beat Giles down when he came back to stop her, I couldn't even stop her."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Sometimes I wonder?  Anyways, she went to end the world, but believe it or not, Xander was the one to save her.  She's in England with Giles now for the summer.  Dawn is in Spain for the next year with my dad and stepmother Anna.  Xander and Anya are back in Sunnydale with Faith.  Xander and Anya are back together.  Faith's out now, and going to stay in Sunnydale with us.  Oz is coming back to Sunnydale with Giles, Willow and Michaela Tomasi --a watcher-- in two weeks."

"Whole gangs back together again."  Spike sipped his wine again.

"Almost."  Buffy dried her eyes and looked at Spike.  "I want you to come back with me after the cruise is over.  Giles said that after the summer, we'd start looking for you, but..."

"I'm right here."

"Yeah.  So will you come?"

"Buffy, there's something I have to tell you.  I have a..."

"Soul.  I know."

"How?"

"I can feel it.  Call it a seventh sense."  Buffy Smiled.  "So?"

"I think Angel might have wanted me to..."

"When did you ever start doing what he said to do?"  Spike grinned at Buffy.  And to his happiness, she smiled back.

"By the way, I have a present from Willow for you."  Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box and handed to Spike, smiling at his confusion.

                                                                      * * * *

"Don't let Spike get to you Angel."  Cordy and Angel had been walking around the deck for the past hour, and it hadn't helped Angel's temper at all.

"I can't help it, Cord.  I just can't get that picture out of my mind…"

"You never even saw them together."

"I know, but all the same."

"Angel, you just need to…"  Cordelia stopped talking and walking.  Angel stopped as well and looked in the direction of Cordy's eyes.  

Angel could have dropped dead for the second time in his life at the sight he saw.  Buffy and Spike were walking towards him, in direct sunlight no less.  They both were walking with confidence.  Angel recognized the determined look in both their eyes from when he had each fought with them before.  Just as Angel finished being stunned, the two reached him and Cordy.

"Hi Angel."  Buffy had one of her special smiles on her face, one that he hadn't seen in a long time.  "Cordy."

"Hey mate."  Spike seemed more cocky then ever.  "Look who I bumped into."  Spike messed Buffy's hair, and in turn, she playfully jabbed him in the gut.  To Angel, they looked like best friends.

"Ok, I'm confused."  Cordy blinked and shook her head.  "What's going on?"

"Spike's agreed to go back to Sunnydale after the cruise."  Buffy beamed like a little kid at Christmas.

"What?"  Angel was getting angrier by the minute.

"That's right."  Spike beamed.  "I'm gonna be the protector of the Scooby's while our little slayer is in LA with you blokes."  Angel and Cordy's mouths both fell open.

"What?"

"Yeah, didn't Wes tell you?"  Buffy's smile got a little wider.  "Wes has been re-instated, he's gonna be my watcher.  I'm coming to LA to live with Wes for a while, and work for him."

"You mean, not listen to him at all?"  Spike grinned and received another jab from Buffy. 

"As I was saying, Wes is talking to George and Myles right now.  They're sorting out the finishing details.  Hey Angel, Wes tells me you own the evil law firm now.  What's that about?"

But Angel stayed silent.  He just stared at Buffy, a weird look on his face.  After a long silence, Angel turned and strode away, Cordy followed quickly after him.  Buffy looked at Spike.

"Now really understanding why you call him a frustrated poof."

"Don't forget brooding bag of fluff."

"No, of course not.  Come on, let's go find Wes."


	9. Nine

It had been a week since Buffy had arrived back from her cruise, and she was enjoying her life immensely.  After the cruise, Buffy had spent two days in Sunnydale.  She packed up her stuff, sorted out small details and got everyone else comfortable.  Buffy then returned to LA, where she moved into Wes's apartment.  She spent the next three days and the money the council had given her to decorate her room and buy whatever she needed or wanted.  George and Myles had to return to Ireland to see Myles's sisters and sort out some things.  Myles had called Buffy every night and every morning.  

Tomorrow, Buffy started her work as Wesley's "Assistant" at Wolfram & Hart.  The council thought it might be good for Buffy as the firm had many resources and Buffy could also get a leg up on the evil, the firm represented.  Considering the situation, Buffy was excited, and couldn't wait until the morning.

* * * *

"Wow, Wes!  This place is huge!"  Buffy stepped out of the double elevator and looked around her.  "I think I'm gonna get lost."  Wes chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out."

"NO, seriously.  I'm gonna need a map."

"Ooooh, someone's looking fine."  Buffy turned to see Charles Gunn walking out of his office, grinning at her.  She ran and gave him a huge hug.

"Gunn!"  Indeed, Buffy did look good.  She had darkened her blonde hair to more of a light brown, and had it clipped loose in the back.  She was wearing a flared black mini skirt, with a black belt hanging loosely on it.  She wore a white blouse with three-quarter length sleeves and was wearing a black duster over it.  Her knee-length black boots completed the outfit, giving her a very commanding look about her.

"Hey Summers, how was the cruise?"  After meeting a couple times, gaining respect for each other, and becoming fast friends, Gunn and Buffy looked like life-long friends.

"Not bad.  How was your summer?"

"New!"

"I bet!"  They grinned at each other, until Wes cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we'd better go and see the others."

"Yeah, time for the daily board meeting with the boss."  Gunn walked on one side of Buffy, Wes the other.

"So what is this boss of yours like?"  Buffy's eyes were shinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Horrible, an absolute tyrant."  Wes laughed.


	10. Ten

"So do you want me to read her?"  Angel jerked away from his thoughts as he heard Lorne address him.

"What?"

"He asked do you want him to read Buffy."  Harmony, Angel's secretary and old…acquaintance, set a cup of warm blood down on his desk.

"Thank you Harmony."  Angel said rather forcefully.  "You might as well, Lorne."  Angel turned his attention back to the green demon.

"Why is she coming here anyway?  Doesn't she have enough demons to slay in Sunnydale?"  Harmony flipped her hair.

"Nope, slayed 'em all after you left.  But it looks like quite a reunion in here; I might just have to break out mister pointy."  Harmony shrieked, as she turned around to see Buffy behind her.  As fast as she could, Harmony ran and hid behind Angel.

"Hi Buffy."  Harmony said in a forced happy voice.  "You can't kill me now, I work for Angel."

"Don't worry, I left mister pointy back in sunnyhell."  Buffy smirked.

"As I remember it, you could make a weapon out of almost anything."  Angel walked away from Harmony and sat down in his chair.

"Actually, anything really.  Look at mister "I'm the head of the big evil law firm I spent years trying to bring down."  Looking quite comfy in your chair."  Before Angel had a chance to reply, a red head walked into the room, obviously not to happy about Buffy's appearance.

"What so bad about being comfy?"

"Buffy, I'd like you to meet Eve.  She's our liaison to the senior partners.  Eve…"

"I know who she is."  Eve shot daggers at Buffy.  "In fact the senior partners want a word with her."  

"Well Eve, we're not going anywhere, so why don't you just start talking."  Gunn gestured to Buffy.

"Thanks, but no."  Eve gave Gunn an all too fake smile.  "The senior partners want a word with her, as in face to face."  Everyone but her and Buffy gasped.

"What's so big about these senior partners?"  Buffy started to walk towards Eve.

"They're the highest power next to the powers that be."  Wesley looked warily at Angel as the slayer approached Eve.

"Huh.  Ellen, is it?"

"Eve."

"Well, Eve.  If you know me so well, you'd know I don't respond well to authority."

"It's true, I experienced it first hand."  Wesley knowingly grinned a little.

"I don't like the powers that be…"  Buffy continued her voice lowering, getting icier.   "They…"  She looked over at Angel for a second.  "Interfere where they're not wanted.  They waste my time.  And worst of all, I just plain don't like them."  Eve took a little step back, but held her calm.

"So does this mean you're declining their offer?"

"No!  Just stating my point."  Buffy shrugged and walked out of the office, calling back.  "It's a dramatic tension thing."

The others stared after Buffy, Eve smiled and followed Buffy out, calling back.

"Don't worry, I'll have her back by dark.  I think!"

* * * *

"Ms. Summers.  Or may we call you Buffy?"  She stood in front of a panel of men and women.  They had been introduced to her as the senior partners.  She hadn't been told any of their names, only that they held high authority of a lot of people, and places.  Buffy couldn't wait to mess with their minds.

"I'd prefer Master, or Queen.  But I guess Buffy will have to do."  She faked a sullen sigh, then grinned.  "What can I do you for you boys and girls?"

"We know of your past with Angel."

"And…"

"We know of your past with the other members of his…team."

"This means…"

"We also know of your past, period."

"Great, know that we know you have an interest in me, why don't we move, like to the point."  Buffy was starting to get annoyed.

"What we mean, Buffy, is that considering your past, we would like to hire you."

"You couldn't gotten Mr. I run the evil law office I hate, to ask me?"

"This matter is too…delicate for Angel to pursue."

Buffy laughed then began o play with a display of knives.  When she turned she held a small katana blade in her hands.  "This isn't something Angel knows about is it?"

"No."

"Say I did take the job.  I want it on my terms."

"Whatever they might be, I'm sure we can accommodate."

"I want to go on the books as a freelancer.  That's what I am, that's how it will be."

"Done."  The men and women smiled at Buffy who grinned secretly back at them.


	11. Eleven

"So…what did the senior partners want?"  Wesley and Buffy were sitting in a cute bistro.  After she had returned from her meeting, Wes had suggested they go for lunch.

"Aw, does somebody feel out of the loop?"  Buffy smiled sarcastically at her new watcher.

"No, I simply…"

"It's okay Wes.  I know, I would ask too."

"So then…" He looked hopeful.

"No."  Buffy smiled as Wesley let out an exasperated sigh.

* * * *

"Did she tell you what they wanted?"  Angel and Wes were talking in his office while Fred was giving Buffy a tour of the building.

"No."  Wes sighed.  "She's seems determined to keep it to herself."

"I would think she would.  I mean it was pretty good."  Eve walked into the office and sat on the edge of Angel's desk, staring at the two men.

"Eve, do you know what the partners talked to Buffy about?"  Wes looked to the young women.  She was just about to open her mouth when somebody else answered for her.

"No she doesn't."  Buffy walked into the room and Eve glared at her.  "The partners said she didn't have the…what was the word Ellie?"  Buffy grinned at her.

"The partners said the time wasn't right, Bunnie."

"Oh no, Eleanor."  Buffy chuckled.  "I believe their exact words were, 'you are dismissed Eve, this matter does not concern you, as you do not have the high level authority to hear it', not 'in time hunnycakes'."

"Girls."  Wes stood up.  "Buffy, it would be beneficial if you could just give us a clue."

"Desperate much?"  Buffy sighed and flopped down on the couch by the windows.  "Fine, but just so you know, you're spoiling it for me."

"That helps me."  Eve grinned.

"Shut up Eve."  Angel glared at the woman.  Now Buffy smirked.

"As I was saying, one clue."  Buffy grinned.  "I get a contract."


End file.
